Naruto of the force
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Naruto was sucked into a ripple which led him to the star wars universe. Satele was ripped from her time ear and flung into the future! What will our 2 hero do now that they are in a new world (Well mainly Naruto).
1. Chapter 1

**New story guys but do know that I am just testing the waters out if this story isn't all that popular then I won't update it as much as my other story. Well I will see you later.**

The battlefield war completely destroyed, hundreds lay dead all across the field. At the center was the man who started all of this he was Obito Uchiha, who right now was fighting Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was the so called child of prophecy, he was the one who would save the world.

"Give up Naruto! Look around you! All your friends are dead! The so called Shinobi alliance is all, but destroyed! Give up and join me is a world without war, pain, and suffering!" Obito yelled. Naruto looked towards him, and then smirked.

"Hehehe like hell I'll join you! I am going to take you down Obito!" Naruto said while switching to his Rinnegan which the Sage had given him to combat the last Uchiha. Obito was getting frustrated. True he had killed the tailed beast, but there power somehow ended up in the blond. If that wasn't bad enough the Sage of Six paths gave Naruto the true Rinnegan, not some copy like he had.

"So be it Naruto you will fall like the rest." Obito said as he charged up a Shenra Tensie. Naruto in response started to form a fully powered Tailed Beast Bomb. With a roar both launched their attacks which met halfway. When they met the power of the two attacks was so intense that a ripple started to appear in the middle. Then all of the sudden the ripple started to pull Naruto towards it. Naruto knew that he was likely going to die, but before he was sucked into the ripple Naruto launched a Rasenshuriken towards Obito which complete cut the Uchiha in half. At that point Naruto was sucked into the ripple. The ripple started to shrink until it was completely gone. The surviving Shinobi looked around only to find Obito's body, but no sign of their hero. Naruto had saved his world but no one knew what happened to him. Little did they know that the ripple did more than just suck the blond in

**Meanwhile in the star wars universe (Old Republic)**

Alderaan was under attack by Sith forces, many cities had already fallen. Right now Satele Shan, a Jedi, was fighting a Sith Lord who was marching his army through the forest towards the next city. At first Satele was winning but the dame bounty hunters interfered. Now the Sith was pushing back the Jedi.

"Hahaha you will die Jedi like all the others I have killed!" The Sith said. He knew was going to win after all the force was with him!

"We will see about that Sith!" Satele was about to counterattack but lost her balance causing her to fall backwards. The Sith brought up his light saber to kill the Jedi. Then all of the sudden a portal opened up out of no were and sucked the Jedi in. The Sith just looked at the spot where the Jedi was, and wondered what the hell just happened? Well he did have to wonder long when a Republic soldier shot him straight in the head, killing him on the spot. The Sith had lost the battle of Alderaan.

**Second Battle of Geonosis **

The second battle of Geonosis was being fought on the rocky planet. Clone troopers were advancing on the droid factory albeit slowly. At a high plateau close by to the factory two ripples opened up dumping two people.

"uh...what the hell happened." said a blond was right now rolling on the ground. He tried to get up, but failed and chose to sit up. He noticed that there was someone else here, he looked towards the person and noticed it was a female in some kind of armor. She had gray-brown hair and was about his height...wait what? Naruto knew something was off about him, the noticed his hair was longer, and he was about 6,1 not 5,11 what the hell was going on? He noticed the women was getting up.

Satele was having the worst headache, the last thing she remembered was that she was about to be killed, but was sucked into some kind of portal.

"Well looks like you're up." a voice called out. She panicked a bit so she grabbed her light saber and turned it on ready to defend herself. What she found was a blond man, with ocean blue eyes looking at her. He seemed to be hurt by the way he was sitting. She was about to ask something when all of the sudden she felt a massive surge of the force. She realized that the man was very strong with the force, more so then a Sith Emperor or a Master Jedi.

"Who are you and where are we?" She asked. Naruto was looking at her, he could see her eyes which were blue not like his ocean blue, but close to them anyways.

"Well to answer your question in order I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, but most people just call me Naruto Uzumaki, as to where we are I have no clue." he answered. He noticed that she was in deep thought.

"Who are you thought?" He asked.

"Oh sorry I am Satele Shan Jedi Knight of the Jedi order." She answered. Naruto was now confused.

"Jedi what? What's a Jedi?" He asked. Stalele was shocked that this man who was very strong with the force did not know what a Jedi is.

"You don't know what a Jedi is? Wait do you know what the force is?" She asked.

"Force? What's that?" He asked. If Stalele was shocked before she didn't know what she was now.

"The force is what binds all life. It exits in all life forms." She tried to explain.

"So it's like Chakra?" He asked. Stalele rose a eyebrow.

"What is Chakra?" She asked. Now Naruto was surprised.

"Well Chakra is the life-force of all living creatures, without it nothing would live." He explained. Stalele didn't know what to think. She was told to believe that the force was ones life-force. but the man claimed that this thing called Chakra was the life-force. Naruto was confused so he tried to sense her Chakra, but he found no Chakra yet there was this strange energy.

"Wait did you by any chance did you get sucked into a ripple or a portal?" The women asked.

"Yh why? Don't tell me you too?" He answered/asked. Her answer was a nod.

"Yes I did, and I can sense the force in this planet, and other force users nearby, so I can say for sure that I am on a different planet." She answered. She noticed that the man get depressed for some reason.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes I am fine, but...I do not belong here. It seems like I was thrown into a whole new world. My teacher all ways told me that there might a way to other worlds, and it seems I was unlucky enough to be thrown into one." He finished with a sigh. Stalele could not believe that this man was from a whole new world!

"Wait if you are from a different world, then what happened to me?" She asked.

"Well judging from the fact that you can feel the force, and force users, I would have to say you are still in your world. However you seem to be misplaced what I mean is that you are not of this time era, but rather from the past. I can sense the strange energy is different in you in different from others." He answered. Once again Stalele was shocked. She was thrown into the future somehow, but the question was how far into the future was she in?

"Well this sucks doesn't it? Thrown out of our time or world, and brought here. Oh well might as well make the most of it. So tell me what is a Jedi?" He asked her. Stalele explained what a Jedi is, and how the order worked. Naruto didn't like how the Jedi's were restricted not to form attachments.

"Well that's kind of stupid if you ask me." He said. Stalele wondered why he said that so she asked him why it was stupid.

"Well first I will tell you that I am a Shinobi or a ninja, we are warriors of the shadow. We are skilled in assassination, sabotage, and large scale fighting. Most Shinobis fought for fame, glory, or just power, but I fought to protect those I cared for such as my friends, and comrades and for an orphan like me you need those bonds. It was because of them I had the will to fight on no matter what. In my experience bonds only make one stronger, and is also what makes us Humans. So for a one to remove all attachments or emotions is kind of stupid. The Jedi order kind of reminds me of the ROOT." Naruto answered.

"What's this ROOT you speak of?" She asked.

"Oh the ROOT? Well the ROOT was lead by a man named Danzo. His soldiers were completely devoid of all emotions. He claimed that emotions only hindered a Shinobi's performance on the battlefield. Well he was wrong and his ROOT Shinobi were all defeated." He answered. Though in the Jedi defense they only sought to keep order, and didn't really bothered with military affairs only when needed did they involve themselves.

"Wait you said you were an orphan right?" She asked.

"Yes I was an orphan since birth, thought I have been taking care of myself every since I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was 4 years old." He answered. She was surprised to say the least, she at least had her mother, but the man before her had didn't even have that.

"Well enough of this depressing talk. I sense a battle close by though I do not know which side to fight. What do you think?" He asked Stalele. Stalele closed her eyes and listened to the force.

"Well from what the force tells me I think we side fight the side with the force users. I believe they are Jedi. 3 masters, and 2 padawan." She said.

"Well I can sense them from here. Ok hold on to my hand." He replied. Stalele was about to ask why in the world would he want to her to hold his hand.

"Before you ask just hold it." He said. She nodded and held his hand she noticed how soft they were. Then all of the sudden she was being sucked into a ripple that was coming from the blonds eyes.

**At the battlefield**

Captain Rex was not having a good time. He was pinned down along with his squad by a bunch of bugs! Oh how he hated those bugs right now, and the Jedi's weren't doing well either.

_"Dame so close to the droid factory!" _he thought. The factory was right in front of them albeit 16 miles down, but still it was right in front of them. Then out of now were there's a ripple in the air next to him and out of came two people who he had no idea who they were.

"Hay you there!" A voice came. Rex looked towards and saw a blond man with ocean blue eyes.

"Uh...yes?" Rex replied. What? It's not every day you see a ripple in the air, which dumps 2 people out of nowhere!

"Can you take care of this Jedi here?" Naruto asked while point towards Stalele was freaked. How was she supposed to know that he was going to do that!

"Uh...sure..I guess?" Rex answered. Naruto nodded . Naruto was about to join the battle but then he put his fingers on Rex helmet.

"Ok so your name is Rex? Well nice to meet you Rex my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, now take care of that Jedi." He said before walking towards the droids. Rex looked at him before trying to stop him from getting killed.

"Are you insane! You are going to walk right into their line of fire!" Rex yelled out. Naruto just kept walking. Rex looked in horror as the droids shot at Naruto the bolts came closer, closer and they hit him! Or so they should have. Everyone saw Naruto who couldn't I mean he was walking TOWARDS the droids, and the strange thing was that there fire just passed right through him! It was unbelievable. Naruto smirked it was too easy!

"Well I guess it's time to put an end to this battle." He brought up his right hand and aimed it towards the droid forces. Then he yelled "SHINRA TENSEI!" An invisible force ripped through the droids frontline. All the droids, and the bugs were completely destroyed, the factory was too far back to reinforce their front. The clones all started to move forward to secure the cleared frontline.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Naruto said while walking towards the droid factory without a care in the world.

**Well that's it people so like I said I am just testing out the water so give me feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter people. I hope you enjoy it. Be warned thought this is not story is not my top priority right now so I won't update this as fast as the other one. Well then see yh! **

Ahsoka could not believe her eyes how could she not? She was seeing a young man was about the age of 20 causally walking TOWARDS the droids who were firing on him, but the blasts PHASED through him! Then he lifted his arm and send a invisible force destroying the enemy frontline. It seemed like force push, but WAY powerful.

"Master did you see that?" Ahsoka asked her master Anakin Skywalker who was had his jaw on the ground.

"Yes...yes I did..." He responded. Just a moment ago they were pinned down by enemy fire, and then a blond guy just shows out of nowhere and destroyed the droid frontline like it was nothing.

"Anakin what are you doing? Push forward towards the droid factory!" Came the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi who had just landed a few seconds ago. Upon arriving the battlefield he was pleased to see that his former Padawan was doing well in the assault.

"Well Anakin I must say you did a fine job taking out there frontlines." Kenobi praised Anakin who just stared at him.

"Ah...thanks, but I did not do that." He said point towards the wrecked droids. Kenobi raised an eyebrow. Then out of now where a vortex started appearing and out came the same blond who took out the droids.

"You!" Ahsoka yelled. Naruto looked at the three. Now Naruto was sure that the two male were humans, but the female he was not so sure. She looked Human but then again a certain snake he once killed looked human too.

"I assume that you 3 are Jedi no?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is Anakin Skywalker, and she is Padawan Ahsoka Tano." Obi-Wan stated.

"Ah good, well you see I arrived here with another Jedi, right now she is with Captain Rex. So if I may ask your objective is to take out that factory correct?" Naruto asked. His question was answered with a nod. Naruto then thought for a few seconds before grinning _"well Madara looks like I will be using one of you moves" _Naruto thought.

"Good then you better start pulling your forces out." He said.

"And why would we do that?" Anakin asked.

"Well that's simple really, if you don't want your forces to be caught in the crossfire then you would do as I say." Naruto answered. Anakin and Ahsoka were about to say something before Obi-Wan felt as if the force was telling him to listen to this man.

"Very well. Anakin, Ahsoka order you men back to the landing zones." Anakin and Ahsoka were shocked by what Obi-Wan just said. Before they could protest Obi-Wan merely said the force is telling me, with that they did as told. A few hours later they were gathered by the LZ's (landing zone). Everyone was wondering why they were told to pull back. They could see the factory from here and they were so close to destroying it. Meanwhile Naruto stood, well more like floated, in front of the factory. He merely activated his Rinnegan and started doing three hand seals and said Tengai Shinsei. Everyone at the LZ could feel a mine-earthquake, but then it stopped wondering what the hell was going on. Then some on yelled out.

"Look! There's a massive meteorite right above the factory!" Said a clone. Everyone and I mean everyone was wondering where the hell did a meteorite show up from. The meteorite descended down towards the factory easily passing the shields around the factory and crashed right it to it. The impact caused tremors which could be felt all the way to the LZ.

"Well I'll be demanded I actually pulled that off." They all turned to see a blond who showed up put off nowhere. While Naruto was talking with the others Obi-Wan was thinking. He thought he had seen this person before but where? Then his eyes widen _"could it be?" _ He thought

"Wait are you a shinobi?" Obi-Wan asked. Naruto was surprised that the man knew that he was a shinobi.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Naruto asked.

"Well a few hundred years ago a few Jedi's found a planet in one of the unknown parts of the galaxy, unfortunately the planet was a complete wasteland, but ruins of old villages were founded and relics such as scrolls were studied. They were tuff to translate and we could on translate a few parts, but we did manage to figure out that there warriors were called shinobi however how they worked we do not know." He explained. Naruto was glad that he was not in a different world like he thought, but was saddened that his planet was now a wasteland.

"Well now point in crying over it. So you said that the Jedi's were able to get some scrolls? Well as the last shinobi I would like them back, since only I know how to utilize the power within them." Naruto asked. He was not about to let the legacy of the shinobi rot in some safe.

"Very well, but I feel like I have seen you somewhere...ah yes the statues on your home planet." Obi-Wan said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Statues?" He asked. Obi-Wan nodded before going through some files on the hologram.

"See here? This is one of the statues we found in some kind of temple." He should Naruto a statue of a 16 years old Naruto. Naruto looked at it before laughing.

"Hahaha I can't believe they made a statue for me! Oh boy this is unbelievable." He said. Everyone was looking at him like 'WTF?'

"Ah well you see before I was...thrown from the past to the future like Satele here I was fighting a mad man hell bent on trapping the world an illusion. I killed him before I was sucked into some kind of ripple which was formed during one of our attacks. I tell yh he was a tuff nut to crack even with a copy of the Rinnegan he was still pretty strong." He said.

"Rinne what? What in the force is this Ringn?" Anakin asked.

"It's called Rinnegan say it right and this is-" He paused before his eyes became purple with rules and tomes on them. "the Rinnegan, they are said to be the eyes of the god, but anyways he had a copy of these, and since they were only a copy he could not use them in full power and they were slowly killing him since only an Uzumaki's body is able to take the power out of these eyes." He explained. The power behind those eyes was...unimaginable. That was the everyone's thought.

"Well enough of this would you kindly take me to this some called Jedi Temple?" Naruto asked. Satele nodded in agreement she too wanted to see the temple after all they were from the past.

"Very well." With that said they called it a day. Things were about to get quite interesting for them.

**Well heres the latest chapter. Oh and if you guys want to take this idea and make a story like this go right ahead, just tell them that the Idea was mine to began with, otherwise use it to make a story. **


	3. Chapter 3

It has being a few days since Naruto has being sent into the future, along with Satele. Now at first they wondered how the hell are they going to teach Naruto all the new technology, he was a being from the past where the highest level of technology was a radio. However when you are as badass as Naruto you can suck information out of anyone's mind. The Jedi's were awed by such a techniques that can suck information right out of the targets minds. It was reminded them of one of the forces ability to dive into someone's mind, but it was a risky one so most Jedi's avoided it. Another thing they found out was Naruto's Midi-Chlorians levels. Needless to say the Jedi's were shocked once again, Naruto's Midi-Chlorians levels were 40,000. The largest since Anakin's. It also raised questions about the so called chosen one. Which Naruto thought was like the child of prophecy. He also stated that it might have being because of his Chakra reserve, which were godly massive. He did hold the 10-tails power now.

"So this is the Jedi Temple?" asked while looking at the massive building...he wasn't sure if it even classified as a building anymore. Hell there were buildings larger and taller than this one.

"Yes it is, now come on we have to meet the masters." Obi-Wan said. Naruto nodded. They walked inside the temple and Naruto noticed little children's or teenagers walking about talking or learning. He figured they were Jedi's in training. To him it felt so much like a hidden village, these children were being trained to protect the galaxy, and to kill if needed, yet it felt so different at the same time. Sure they were trained, but they would rather solve things thought peaceful ways. Something the hidden villages lacked most of the times. Naruto was a shinobi, a warrior who fights from the shadows, and warriors who are tasked with executing the dirty deeds of the village for its protection. Now Naruto might have killed, but he never enjoyed it, that is why he wanted peace, to end the pain and the suffering of his world.

"Well here we are right behind those doors is the Jedi council, are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked. Naruto thought for a second then he told him to wait. Naruto closed his eyes and went into his sage mode. He had a golden jacket that reached all the way down to his knees. He had golden Magatama markings around his collar and under the jacket it was a dark color bodysuit. However the most obvious features were the 2 horns sticking out of his forehead and the staff which came out of now where he was holding (It's the sage of six paths staff). All in all Naruto looked like a badass with his Rinnegan showing. Obi-Wan could feel the power coming of the blond man, and he was trying his hardest to not fall onto his knees.

**Meanwhile the Palpatine:**

Palpatine right now was engaged in a brutal battle with a foe that to this day lives...paperwork. As he worked he felt a massive power surge. He had never felt anything like this. He could feel the force being in balance with the creator of such power. _"This might ruin my plans, I must find out what caused this massive surge." _He thought. Little did he know he wasn't the only one who felt it. Across the galaxy the surge was felt by every living being. It was like a tidal wave.

**Back with Naruto and Obi-Wan:**

"Well now I am ready." Naruto said. Obi-Wan nodded and proceeded to take him inside. Once Inside Naruto noticed all the Jedi's. He knew they were strong, but not as strong as him, but one caught his attention. It was little green man who looked very old. Naruto knew that this man was the wisest of them all here, perhaps even wiser than him. They all looked tense, but not the little green man.

"Great power you command." The green man said with a wired speech pattern.

"Well seeing how I am the second Sage of Six paths then yes, I do command great power." Naruto said with a smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and you are?" He asked.

"Jedi master, Yoda, I am." The little green man said.

"Yoda eh? Can't say it's a strange name, after all my mother named me after a ramen topping, hahahaha!" Naruto replied. Everyone, but Yoda sweet dropped. _"Is this guy really as powerful and master Yoda believes him to be_?" The other masters asked themselves. Then master Mace Windu spoke up.

"My name is Mace Windu, and like master Yoda I am a Jedi master too. Tell me how strong are you. We felt as massive wave of force pulse through the galaxy a few seconds ago." Windu asked the man in golden chakra cloak.

"How strong am I you ask? Well I am strong enough to land two asteroids, or meteorites if I so please on this city and still be able to fight, I can make copies of myself in the thousands, I can make myself untouchable, and I can send you to my pocket dimension to let you rot in there, and that's not even the tip of the iceberg." Naruto answered. The Jedi's could not hid their surprise. This man before them didn't need the force to wipe them out. He could already do it. He was stronger than a Sith or a Jedi.

"Balance is the force, with you." Yoda spoke up, surprising them.

"What do you mean master Yoda?" A Jedi master asked.

"Use both sides of the force, he can." Yoda answered. Another shock for the Jedi. This day was just full of surprises for them all.

"Wait you mean he can use the dark side of the force without being controlled by it, or losing himself to it?" Obi-Wan asked. Yoda nodded. Naruto was told of the dark side of the force he thought it was kind of like fighting your inner darks self like he did on that turtle with Bee.

"Well if you think I will fall to some dark elements, well you are wrong. I have faced my inner dark half and I have beaten him, and my childhood wasn't the greatest. It was only through sheer will and determination did I make it through." Naruto spoke up. True the Jedi's thought that a strong will was need to fight the dark side of the force, but no matter how strong the will it was always corrupted. One needed a pure heart to have a will and a soul that was not corrupted, and this man before them had it.

"Well then now that you are here in the...future...what will you do now?" asked a Jedi master, Truth be told most of them were kind of afraid of this man before them. He was nothing like a Sith or a Jedi, yet he held a power that was well above a Sith or a Jedi. Should he be left alone the Sith might recruit him, and that they could not allow.

"Well that's simple really. I will help you guys with the Clone Wars. That is what you call them right?" Naruto asked. He might have seeing minds of a few clones, but he was just making sure.

"Well I don't see any harm into, but first you would need to be trained as a Jedi since your Midi-Chlorians count is very high-" Windu would have went on, but Naruto stopped him.

"I am afraid I cannot join your Jedi order." Naruto said. A few were shocked. Windu narrowed his eyes, while Yoda only looked at the man.

"And why not?" Windu asked.

"Well for starters a Jedi must have no emotional attachments, now I get that it can lead one to the dark side, but no emotional attachments to a point where you can't even see your family? Really? Now I was an orphan from birth and never knew a parents love. It was only during the war did I meet my parents. Your order reminds me of a man called Danzo who had a private force called ROOT. These soldiers were trained to show no emotions, it was meant to create the perfect soldier, a perfect weapon. Now I know you are different from him. His soldiers had no emotions, at least yours do and are allowed to express them to a certain degree. As to training, don't worry I am sure I can talk to the 'Force' and let it guide me. I am the secound Sage of Six Paths, being one with the nature is in my blood, and I am sure that the force will help out a sage. If I can bring the dead back to life, then I can sure as well train in the ways of the force without being a Jedi or a Sith." Naruto said. Some Jedi's were pissed while the older one's like Yoda understood.

"Wait you can bring the dead back to life?" Kenobi asked.

"Yes I can. There are two ways. The first is impure resurrection, when I resurrect someone this way, only there soul return to a vassals, who are living sacrifices, but I can use my shadow clones as vassals, also I can control them. The other way is Rinne rebirth, with this I can actually bring back the dead and have no control of them. Only a true sage like me can use Rinne rebirth and not die." Naruto explained. If the Jedi's had their mouths hanging. This man was, in a way, a god . He would bring the dead back to life. Some refused to believe him, then Naruto said he will show them, by using impure resurrection.

"Now I see the blood of the person you want me to resurrect." Kenobi offered him the blood of his old master. Naruto nodded and summoned his shadow clone, and drew some seals on the floor. Then the clone went and stood in the center, Naruto then dropped the blood on the seal while performing impure resurrection. Then the clone started to change and started taking the shape of an older man in a brown robe. He had cracks all over his face. Then he opened his eyes and saw the entire Jedi console who were staring at the resurrected Jedi with eyes wide as dinner planets.

"What is something on my face?" Asked Kenobi's dead master Qui Gon Jinn.

**Now I know I changed some stuff with the resurrection stuff, and other stuff, but hay it's my fan fiction. DEAL WITH IT! **


End file.
